The Innocence of Children
by Rebekahek623
Summary: When Ginny is given a summer job babysitting for five wizard children, she never knows how much these little kids will teach her. GWHP
1. A job for the Jobless

* * *

Ok...This is my newest story Read, then review, and tell me what you think...  
  
I own nothing except for the clothes on my back...  
  
Title: The Innocence of Children  
  
Summary: When Ginny is given a summer job babysitting for five wizard children, she never knows how much these little kids will teach her.  
  
Chapter 1: A Job for the Jobless

* * *

"I'm sooooo bored." Ginny complained as she sat in the middle of her room in the burrow. This past year Harry, Hermione, and Ron had graduated from Hogwarts. The first thing Harry did after graduating, was go out and buy Apartment to stay in and get away from the Dursleys. Soon after, he asked Ron to move in with him. Hermione hung out there so much with them you would think she lived there. Even though Ginny was turning 17 in a few months, Her mom did not think it was appropriate for her to go and hang out in an apartment where two boys lived, even if one was her brother. Ginny looked around her room. It seemed so empty. Ever since the war broke out between Harry and Voldemort at the beginning of her 5th year, Harry and Hermione had spent the majority of the summer living in the burrow. This past year, Harry had killed Voldemort, while nearly killing himself. Everyone assumed him dead for a while before he finally woke up just in time to avoid being buried alive. Hermione had always spent her time at the burrow in Ginny's room. Whenever Ginny got bored she could always pick up a random book scattered around her room from Hermione, but now her room was strangely empty. "AHH!" Ginny exclaimed. She marched down the stairs and found her mother in the kitchen talking to a friend in the fireplace.  
  
"Ah, here she is now. Let me ask her," Mrs. Weasley stepped away from the fire, "Ginny Dear, Would you be willing to baby-sit for Mrs. Kinla's 5 kids for a few hours every Tuesday and Wednesday this summer."  
  
"Uhh, I dunno mom, I mean its my last summer and uh..."  
  
"Did I mention she lived down the street from Ron and Harry so you can go visit them when you're done?"  
  
"Well, Why didn't you say so? I'd love to!"  
  
Mrs. Weasley laughed at her only daughter. "Well if you go get ready now, I'll take you over to meet her girls, ok?"  
  
"Sure, I'll be down in a minute."

* * *

Ok, That is just a little intro to kinda set-up the story, I know its short, but I will try to make the other chapters MUCH longer,  
  
I hope you like it,  
  
BEK


	2. Meeting the children

Here comes part two  
  
I own nothing except for original characters  
  
Chapter 2: Meeting the Children  
  
"Ginny! Oh thank you so much for coming and doing this for us all summer. Our regular sitter just got a full time job, and can't work for us anymore." Mrs. Kinla enveloped Ginny in a huge hug.  
  
"It's no problem really. So, where are the little munchkins?" Ginny said in a desperate attempt to get Mrs. Kinla off her.  
  
"Girls! Come meet your new babysitter!" Immediately, five girls rushed in by Mrs. Kinla's feet. The tallest stepped forward.  
  
"Hi! I'm Amber. I'm 7 years old. And I get a broom for my eighth birthday. Then my dad will teach me how to play quidditch!" She came up to the middle of Ginny's stomach in height and had platinum blond hair that fell in waves down to her waist. She had bright green eyes, and wore a pair of jeans and big t-shirt.  
  
"Hello," Two twins step forward. One was talking while the other looked to the ground. "I'm Bekky and this is my twin Carol. I am five Minutes older than she is! She's very quiet, and she only talks to me. Not many other people." Both girls had wavy dirty blonde hair that fell to their shoulders in corkscrew curls. Bekky's curls bounced as she talked. "We are gunna turn six in 7 days!"  
  
"Well than Happy Birthday!" Ginny smiled at the two girls. Another little girl with Dark brown hair came over and pulled on the edge of Ginny's Jacket. When Ginny looked down, the girl extended her arms in the air. Ginny picked her up. "And what is your name?" Ginny asked the young girl.  
  
"I'm Diane, and I turned 3 this year. And that there (She pointed at a young girl with jet black hair clinging to her mothers leg) is Elaine. She's only one year old. She can't talk much. But we all love her anyway." The young girl said very softly.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you still love her." Ginny Smiled at the little girl and then put her back on the ground. "Well I'm glad to meet you all and I'll be back day after tomorrow ok?"  
  
"YAY!" three out of the five girls yelled, and all five of them ran back to what the were doing. Ginny smiled at their backs as they ran. 'I'm Glad I decided to do this, they look like cute girls.'  
  
"Well, if I'm not Mistaken, I believe we need to go visit some friends in the neighborhood so, we shall be back on Wednesday." Mrs. Weasley smiled and led Ginny out the door.  
  
..............................................................................................  
  
Harry sat up and felt around his bedside table to find his glasses. He scratched his head and looked at the clock. It was 5 minutes to nine. 'Mione will be here in five minutes.' Harry thought as he laid back down. Sure enough five minutes later Harry heard the door open.  
  
"Wake up! I bring Muggle Fast food Breakfast!" Hermione's voice rang through the apartment.  
  
"I'll be out in a minute!" Harry called to his female friend. Harry sat up and looked around his room. He pulled on a pair of Jeans and a t-shirt. He stopped at a mirror and looked at his reflection. His black hair fell in masses right over his eyes. He shook his head to knock the hair off his face. One his forehead was his lightning scar, but also he sported a new scar. During the major fight with Voldemort...  
  
(Flashback...)  
  
"Well Now, Potter. This is it, isn't it? We are all here. But now, I will spare you from a Painful Death, if only you will surrender yourself. You can work as my personal slave, what do you said to that?" Voldemort sneered.  
  
"Now now, you must know me better than that after all these years of being mortal enemies. Of course not!" Harry snapped back.  
  
"Well I was afraid you might say that. So, I thought to bring a matter of persuasion. I do know you well after these many years. Much better than many others. So, I brought your greatest weakness. One no one else would think of."  
  
"I have no weakness that would make me sacrifice myself. NONE!"  
  
"Well, then She have to die for you." Voldemort snapped his fingers and a glass box appeared with a limp figure in the middle. Harry Looked into the box, and saw long flaming red hair.  
  
"Ginny!" Harry screamed. 'How could he know? I've told no one! Not even Ron or Hermione!'  
  
"That's Right, Now lets see," Voldemort snapped his fingers and the glass box disappeared and Ginny hung in mid-air. "How shall we kill her, Slow and painful, or quick and easy. Oh. I know, lets kill her with horrible pain!"  
  
Harry Flung himself toward Ginny. "I'm sorry Voldemort, but when you bring my friends into our fight, I have to stop you." Harry put himself in between Voldemort and Ginny. Barely after these words escaped Harry's mouth, Voldemort muttered some words and a blast of dark red mist shot at Harry. Harry ducked but when he saw the mist headed for Ginny, He jumped back up. The mist hit him square between the eyes and a screaming pain was sent though his entire face. He straighten up and mutter the Killing unforgivable curse. A green light shot out and Harry watched Voldemort scream and fall over dead. Right after that Harry Charmed Ginny to head back to her bed. Seconds later, he passed out.  
  
(End Flash Back....)  
  
Harry ran his finger along the thin line that ran in between his two eyebrows. No one knew why he got that scar. No one knew that Ginny was his one weakness, not even Ginny knew. Harry didn't want anyone to know. He almost cost Ginny her life. He didn't want that to happen again.  
  
"Harry, You better get her fast your food will be eaten by the red haired eating machine." Hermione called out.  
  
"I take offense to that." Ron Replied as Harry walked into the kitchen.  
  
"So what ya gunna do about it?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"I'm gunna shut you up." Ron Leaned across the small kitchen table and Kissed Hermione. They kissed until Harry final stuck his hands in between them and pulled them apart.  
  
"Some people are trying to eat here, thank you very much!" he Joked as Ron returned to his breakfast.  
  
"Well, Ron and I really should be off. Ron finally agreed to take me shopping in Hogsmeade." Hermione proudly announced to Harry.  
  
"Good Luck with that, mate." Harry replied. He went and sat at his desk and began to read through his new Quidditch rulebook. "Have fun," He yelled as his two best friends ran out the door.  
  
........................................................................  
  
Ginny knocked on the door to her brother's apartment. "Coming!" she heard Harry yell. When the door opened Ginny, Flung herself into Harry with a huge hug.  
  
"Oof, Hello Ginny, what brings you here?" Harry Smiled at the top of Ginny's head.  
  
"Just wanted to come say hi to my son and his best friend." Mrs. Weasley answered.  
  
"Well Ron is not here right now, but come on inside, sorry about the mess." Harry stepped aside to let Ginny and Mrs. Weasley in.  
  
"Oh. Comfortable Couch." Ginny sunk into the cushions of Harry's couch. "Ah. It feels good to be some where other than the burrow. I've gotten so bored at home."  
  
"Already? Summer just started two weeks ago." Harry Plopped down on the couch next to Ginny.  
  
"I just got so used to having you, Ron, and Hermione there that it seems rather boring. Especially since Fred and George moved out last year."  
  
"Well, Then I've got some news for you. If Harry agrees, of course. You'll be spending a lot more time here." Mrs. Weasley cut in. "I got a job helping to organize files and such at an auror's office. I'll work every Wednesday and Thursday."  
  
"So after I baby-sit at the Kinla's I can come over here and hang out 'til you get home from work! Say I can Harry! Please!" Ginny squealed.  
  
"Uh, sure," Harry responded, "Now what did, I agree to?"  
  
...........................................................................  
  
"So every Wednesday and Thursday, I'm gunna walk down to the Kinla's to pick Ginny up at Noon, then she'll hang out here until 5 when you get off work." Harry recapped  
  
"Yes, that's sound right. Okay with you?" Mrs. Weasley confirmed.  
  
"Sure, No Big." Harry Responded. Ginny Squealed and again lunged herself at Harry's waist.  
  
"Oh thank you so much!" Ginny yelled  
  
"No Problem." Harry patted Ginny on the head and hugged her back. 'This is gunna be a very interesting summer, I can tell already.'  
  
.........................................................................  
  
Okay! That was a ...bit... longer, anyway! I hope you liked it. If you have any plot ideas I'm open to them and I'll credit you to them if you e-mail them to me at kerrgrl1(At Symbola in a circle)yahoo.com along with your Penname or the name you want to be credited for.  
  
Hope You Enjoyed it,  
  
BEK 


	3. Watching Children and Answering Question...

I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!  
  
Review of last chapter:  
  
"So every Wednesday and Thursday, I'm gunna walk down to the Kinla's to pick Ginny up at Noon, then she'll hang out here until 5 when you get off work." Harry recapped  
  
"Yes, that's sound right. Okay with you?" Mrs. Weasley confirmed.  
  
"Sure, No Big." Harry Responded. Ginny Squealed and again lunged herself at Harry's waist.  
  
"Oh thank you so much!" Ginny yelled  
  
"No Problem." Harry patted Ginny on the head and hugged her back. 'This is gunna be a very interesting summer, I can tell already.'  
  
....................................................................................  
  
Chapter 3: Watching Children and Answering Questions  
  
"Ginny's Here! YAY!" Bekky screamed and ran around the house.  
  
"Well, that girl sure knows how to give someone a welcome." Ginny chuckled.  
  
"Yes, but sometimes she does scare away guests doing that, but other than that she's a cutie." Mrs. Kinla smiled, "Now, you have everything you need. My office name is by the fireplace, just stick a head in if you need me."  
  
"I'm sure we will be fine. Have fun at work." Ginny watched Mrs. Kinla leave. "Girls! What now do we do?"  
  
"First we should play sports!" Amber chimed in.  
  
"No! Read me a book!" Diane suggested.  
  
"Me! Hungry!" Elaine yelled.  
  
"Mommy Just fed you! Let us play with our toy wands!" Bekky argued. Seconds Later there was four voices screaming over each other to be heard. About half a minute later Ginny had had enough.  
  
"QUIET!" Ginny's voice roared over the fighters, "We are gunna do everything everyone wants today. We are just gunna have to take turns. Okay?" All the girls nodded in agreement. "Now if Bekky will show me where her and Carol's toy wands are, they can play with them while a get Elaine some food, and read Diane a book. After that, we can all go out back and play a sport with Amber. Sound good?"  
  
"Yeah!" everyone agreed and the day was well spent, with Ginny running from one child to another for four hours. When she heard Mrs. Kinla's announcing her arrival home, Ginny was the happiest person there.  
  
"Ginny, dear, do you need a ride home? I can take you if you want." Mrs. Kinla offered.  
  
"No, I have a friend coming to pick me up. If he would ever be on time!" Ginny replied. As if by magic, there was a knock on the door. Ginny opened it to find Harry standing there. "Hey Harry! Mrs. Kinla, my friend's here, I'm leaving now." Ginny yelled back into the house. Ginny stepped out the door and left with Harry.  
  
..............................................................................  
  
"So, How was your first babysitting job?" Harry asked as they entered his apartment.  
  
"Very tiring. In fact, I'll think I'll take a nap right now." Ginny Joked as she plopped down on to Harry's couch.  
  
"No naps for you young lady! If mom is making us take care of you, you're helping take care of the house. Now clean my room!" Ron joked as he entered the living room.  
  
"Ron!" Ginny leapt off the couch and hugged her big brother, "Long time no see. My how you've grown." She jokingly pinched her brother's cheek  
  
"Now now, lets not go turning into mom on me. Or I will kick you out of this house fast then Harry can catch the Golden Snitch."  
  
"You can't! This is Harry's apartment. He'll have to kick me out and he'll never do that, will you Harry?" Ginny backed behind Harry and put her hands on his shoulders.  
  
"Nope, never." Harry tried not to blush as Ginny squeezed his shoulders then stuck her tongue out at Ron over his shoulder.  
  
"So I win!" Ginny jumped back on the couch and laid down. "So if you don't mind, I would like to continue with that nap I was planning to have."  
  
.............................................................................  
  
"Hmm, Where am I?" Ginny Looked around and realized she was sitting on the top of the astronomy tower at Hogwarts. "Now how did I get up here?" Ginny wondered as she looked over the grounds to find a way down. As she looked, she saw someone flying up to her on a broomstick. "Harry! Up here!" she called, suddenly sure who it was.  
  
"And how, my lady, did you arrive here?" Harry questioned  
  
"I haven't the faintest idea!"  
  
"Well than I suppose we should hang out up here and figure it out." Harry turned Ginny around to see the most beautiful sunset she had ever seen.  
  
"Wow." Ginny leaned back into Harry's arms. They sat down and Harry moved over next to Ginny.  
  
"Ginny?" Ginny turned to look at Harry. Their heads moved closer. Soon their heads were only centimeters away. "Ginny? Ginny wake up! Your Mom's here."  
  
Ginny eyes snapped open to see Harry Standing over her while she was laying on his couch. "There you are. Your mom's here to get you. I'll see you tomorrow ok?"  
  
Ginny blushed and looked away from Harry, her dream still vivid in her mind. "Yeah, see you tomorrow." She quickly went to her mom, waved goodbye to everyone, and headed out the door.  
  
"What was that about?" Harry questioned Ron.  
  
"You must have been in her dream. She does the same to anyone who wakes her up if they were in her dream. Like once she dreamed she was pushing me off the roof of the burrow when I woke her up. She wouldn't look me in the eyes for hours."  
  
"Okay, That makes me feel better." Harry laughed.  
  
..........................................................................  
  
'No! I'm over him. He doesn't like me, so I don't need to like him.' Ginny was trying to convince her self that she didn't like Harry anymore. She was being rather unsuccessful.  
  
"Ginny! Tell Amber that she can't use my doll for Beaters practice!" Bekky's screaming ran through the house.  
  
"Amber! Put your sisters doll down!" Ginny yelled back.  
  
"You look troubled." A small voice rang through Ginny's thoughts. Ginny looked up to see Carol standing in front of her.  
  
"Yeah, just a bit." Ginny replied as she picked up the young girl.  
  
"Well, I can help Bekky with all her problems. Why don't you tell me what's up and see if I can help?" Ginny smiled at the 6 year old. Carol looked up at her with such maturity and wonder that within minutes Ginny was spilling her guts.  
  
........................................................................................  
  
"And you're SURE he doesn't like you?" Carol asked  
  
"Pretty sure."  
  
"But, are you absolutely positive that he doesn't?"  
  
"No, I guess not."  
  
"Then don't give up yet." Ginny smiled at Carol.  
  
"I wish it were that simple. Thanks for your help though." Ginny smiled at the young girl. "Now go find you sister." Carol ran off. 'Maybe she's right. Maybe there is still hope.' Ginny chuckled.  
  
....................................................................................  
  
"And day two. How did it go?" Harry asked as he picked Ginny up.  
  
"Much better, I even got dating advice from a 6-year-old."  
  
"Oh, and who was this advice about?"  
  
"No one in particular." Ginny blushed.  
  
"Oh, ok, suuure. Just don't let Ron know, he might tear you limb from limb to find out."  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right." Ginny and Harry continued their walk down towards Harry's apartment and had the first real conversation they had had in a long time. When they finally got to Harry's apartment neither of them wanted to go inside.  
  
"Hey, Gin, do you want to go on another walk?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Ok, Just let me stick my head in to tell Ron then will be on our way." Harry led the way out of the apartment building and down to a park that had the most beautiful gardens Ginny had ever seen.  
  
"Wow, Look at all these Flowers, and look at those bushes, and look at it all." Ginny whispered. She had always loved walking through the gardens at the burrow and these were hundreds of times better.  
  
"Yeah, I thought you might like it." Harry turned to Ginny and smiled. Their eyes met and they looked at each other for a few seconds before each turned away slightly blushing.  
  
"So, what do you want to talk about?" Ginny asked sitting down on one of the park benches.  
  
"This, that, the other." Harry replied sitting down next to her.  
  
"Well thanks a lot, that gives me a nice solid foundation to start a conversation with." Ginny hit Harry softly over the head.  
  
"I dunno what to talk about. Why don't you just ask questions and I'll answer them. And then I can ask questions and you can answer them." Harry suggested.  
  
"Sure, I guess so." Harry and Ginny questioned each other back and forth for a while before Ginny paused with a slightly troubled look on her face.  
  
"Umm, Harry? Can I ask you any question?"  
  
"Fire away."  
  
"Even one that you wouldn't answer for Hermione and Ron?" Harry looked over at Ginny with a puzzled look but she was rather interested with her feet all of a sudden.  
  
"I guess so, but I can't guarantee that I'll answer it for you."  
  
"Well, I hate to bring up a sore spot, but how'd you get that new scar. What happened between you and Voldemort, and do you have any idea why I was missing for the days before the final battle. I don't remember being gone but everyone was so happy when I turned up in my bed the morning after the fight." Harry looked at the ground and wonder if and how he should say this.  
  
"If you don't want to tell you don't have to, I mean, its okay, I just wanted to know."  
  
"No, no Ginny you have a right to know. Ginny, you were involved in that final battle............."  
  
...........................................................................................................  
  
Wowwers. I even surprised my self when I typed what Ginny asked.  
  
ANYWAY! Heres the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it and hopefully I can have the next part up in a few days time. Enjoy.  
  
BEK


	4. Reactions and Feelings

I do not own Harry potter or anyone/anything associated it.  
  
Review of Last chapter:  
  
"Well, I hate to bring up a sore spot, but how'd you get that new scar. What happened between you and Voldemort, and do you have any idea why I was missing for the days before the final battle. I don't remember being gone but everyone was so happy when I turned up in my bed the morning after the fight." Harry looked at the ground and wonder if and how he should say this.  
  
"If you don't want to tell you don't have to, I mean, its okay, I just wanted to know."  
  
"No, no Ginny you have a right to know. Ginny, you were involved in that final battle......."  
  
......................................................................................................  
  
Chapter 4: Reactions and Feelings  
  
"Oh my gosh," Ginny muttered. They were back at Harry's apartment, locked in Harry's room. Harry still didn't want any one else to know, but he felt Ginny had the right to. "Harry, it's my fault. It's my fault you passed out for a week. It's my fault your face bears second scar. This is all my fault."  
  
"No, Ginny, no." Harry went over and hugged Ginny. "No, It's all Voldemort's fault. You did not volunteer to go with him. He took you away in your sleep. None of it is your fault."  
  
"Harry? Does anyone else know? Any one at all?" Ginny looked up at Harry.  
  
"Nobody. I didn't really want anyone to know. For you sake, for your safety." Harry still had his arms wrapped around Ginny and at this point her pulled her closer to him as if we was trying to keep her safe. "You could have been killed, because one person knew that you mean the world to me. I didn't want to risk your life. I didn't want anyone to harm you."  
  
"Harry? Do you think I can stay here tonight? I don't really want to go home now. Mum will be here in 20 minutes and I just want to stay and work some stuff out with you. Please, can I stay?"  
  
"It's fine with me, but I dunno how your mom will feel about it."  
  
"She'll let me stay. She's always known when something is really important, and I would say that the fact I was a bargaining chip in the fate of the world counts as important." Ginny laughed and looked at Harry. Right then he realized he had been holding her so close and he let go of her.  
  
"Right then," He said sort of blushing, "We should find Ron and tell him his favorite little sister is here to spend the night with us."  
  
"Right." Ginny stood up and walked towards Harry's door. Half way there, she stopped and turned around. "Harry, Thanks. Thank you for letting me know."  
  
"No problem."  
  
.........................................................................................................  
  
"Ginny, dear, now, I really don't know if this is right, I mean. Staying in an apartment with two boys each a year older than you and spending the night."  
  
"Mum, Harry and I have some things we need to work out. Harry told me something today," Ginny took a glance at Harry. He nodded slightly to let her know it was okay, "Harry thinks he knows why I was missing for the two days before the final battle. He and I are trying to work that all through. And I really do not want to go home until we have figured it all out." Mrs. Weasley looked down at her daughter. Ginny had such a look of determination and seriousness on her face that Mrs. Weasley had to sigh.  
  
"You guys grow up too fast," she finally said, "Okay, you can stay. But this is a one-night thing. And I want Ron to keep and eye on you, Ron!" Mrs. Weasley went to find her youngest son. A few minutes later, she returned to the living room. "I just got Ron's assurance that if you two are lying to me, and something other than talking occurs, then he will tear Harry's skin off his body." Mrs. Weasley joked.  
  
"Thanks Mum. You have no idea how much this means to me."  
  
"It's no problem dear." She gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek. "Have a good night honey."  
  
................................................................................................  
  
Ginny and Harry had returned to Harry's room. Harry was telling Ginny for the umpteenth time what happened during the last fight. "The second I had sent you back to your bed, everything became dark. I didn't wake up until a week later."  
  
"Harry? I just thought of something."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"You said that I meant the world to you. You've told me I was your only weakness."  
  
"Yeah, about that." Harry was blushing as this reality hit him.  
  
"Harry, Thanks. No one has ever told me that. I was beginning to lose hope on whether or not someone ever will."  
  
"Ginny, if you don't mind me asking one last question for our Q and A from before, how do you feel about me? I've spilled my guts to you, now it's your turn."  
  
"Harry, I love you. Ever since second year. When Voldemort possessed me, he made me believe that no one loved me, no one at all cared. He made me weak with the feeling that I was useless. But when I was about to give it all away. When I was about to make tom riddle alive and well again. I heard someone calling my name. It was you. You were telling me to wake up. You said, 'Ginny, don't be dead.' I listen and decided not to give up so easily then. Someone must have cared enough to come and find me when I was lost even to my self. Ever since then, I've cared for you, even when I tried to tell myself not too." Ginny smiled weakly as she finished her story. "Wow, I can't believe I just said all that."  
  
"Thank you Ginny." Harry smiled at her, "thank you so much, you have no idea how much that meant to me."  
  
"Well, if you don't mind, all this learn about myself and others has made me quite tired, so if you could find me some blankets and a pillow, I will settle myself out on the couch." Ginny said to try and cut the tension.  
  
"Okay, Right through here."  
  
.......................................................................................................................  
  
"That's all fine and well, my lord, but who is she? Why is she here, almighty dark lord?"  
  
"this is the way to Potter's demise. This is the way we will hurt him. She is the ticket to his heart."  
  
"What are you going to do with her? How will you command Potter's down-fall."  
  
"Do you not notice anything? This girl is the only person he would give his life for. And for her, he will give his life."  
  
Ginny snapped awake. She looked up to see Harry and Ron standing over her.  
  
"Are you okay, Gin?" Ron asked, "You were screaming and tossing and turning."  
  
"We tried to wake you up, but we couldn't." Harry added.  
  
"Harry, he wanted to kill you, he was gunna make you die for me. You were gunna die, because of me. Harry, It's all my fault." Ginny began to cry.  
  
"It's okay. It was only I dream." Ron tried to comfort his sister as Harry enclosed her in a hug.  
  
"No, Ron, it wasn't. But it's not your fault Ginny, not at all, like I said early, you were captive, I would never blame you. But I need you to tell me what you saw. What happened while you were gone, tell me what you know." Ginny recalled her dream, down to every detail she could remember.  
  
"Okay, that makes things clearer, much clearer." Harry commented when Ginny was finished.  
  
"How could he have known all this information about you. How did he find it all out?"  
  
"I don't know. He was a powerful wizard. Evil, but powerful all the same. It's still scares me to think how he could read me like a book."  
  
"Well, This is all fine and dandy but I'm really lost." Ron inserted.  
  
"I'll explain in the morning. But we need to keep it under wraps, I still don't want the world to know yet." Harry told Ron, "But for now, we all need to get back to sleep. Especially you Ginny, you've had a rough day."  
  
"Okay, G'night." Ron walked back toward his room. When he go to the door, he stopped and looked back at his sister and best friends. "Boy, only I can have the family and friends designed to give me a headache. G'night."  
  
Harry started to get up to go back to his room. "Harry?" Harry turned back to look at Ginny. "Do you have to leave? Can you stay here with me until I fall asleep?"  
  
"I guess so," Harry turned back to the couch and sat on the floor next to it.  
  
"Thanks, Thanks for always keeping me safe."  
  
..................................................................................................................  
  
"Ginny! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Jeez, Hermione! Could you be any louder? I was trying to sleep."  
  
"I'm sorry but it worries me that I walk into a house to find my best female friend lying on a couch in an apartment owned by two guys."  
  
"Well, I'm fully clothed, and on the couch, so I'd say it could be worse."  
  
"Yeah, I guess it could." Hermione joked. She plopped down on the couch right on top of Ginny's legs.  
  
"Oof, Hermione!"  
  
"Hermione, I would greatly appreciate if you didn't turn my sister into a pancake." Ron Kidded as he came out of his bedroom.  
  
"Good morning, my love."  
  
"Good morning, my Love." Hermione and Ron began to kiss.  
  
"Ewwwwww! No sister ever wants to see her brother make out with some one. It's just WRONG!" Ginny yelled.  
  
"Trust me, it's not just the fact that he's your brother. Everyone thinks it's sick and wrong to watch Ron make out with some one. Welcome to what I see every morning." Harry laughed as he came out of his bedroom.  
  
"Well, thanks, you all have really helped to raise my self-confidence. And with that, I will start my day." Ron marched into the kitchen, and everyone followed. "So I see you've gotten over whatever was bugging you last night." Ron said to Ginny, "and you still owe me an explanation."  
  
"What needs to be explained?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, I suppose I better tell you too. Ginny you don't have to stay around again if you don't want to."  
  
"Nah. I'm fine."  
  
"Okay. You know how Ginny had gone missing two days before the final battle, well..."  
  
.............................................................................................................................  
  
"And that's what happened." Harry finished. Ron was gawking at Harry as if he were insane. Hermione had buried her head in her arms and seemed to be crying. Ron finally snapped out of his trance, and began to comfort Hermione.  
  
"So that's what happened?" Ron finally asked.  
  
"I wish I were making it up. But I'm not. And please, you three are the only ones who know. Not even Dumbledore knows what happened that night. So keep it quiet k?" Both Hermione and Ron nodded. "Well, Ron, we need to be getting to the library. I can't quite remember why right now, but I know I came over to pick up to go to the library." Hermione told Ron.  
  
"You guys have fun." Ginny added as they headed out the door, and then she turned to Harry. "So, what do we do now?"  
  
"I dunno. Is there anything that you want to do?"  
  
"Not Really. Maybe we should just head to the Burrow. I'm sure mum will make us some breakfast and we can plan what to do there."  
  
"Alright, sounds like a plan." Harry and Ginny got ready to floo over to the burrow. "Hey Ginny?" Harry asked when they met at the fireplace.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are we like, dating now or what?"  
  
"I dunno, are you asking me out?"  
  
"I dunno, Maybe we shouldn't go out right now, you know, Maybe we should let everything settle before we worry about a long term relationship."  
  
"Yeah, I agree." With that said, Harry stepped aside to let Ginny floo home. Right after she left, he followed behind.  
  
................................................................................................................  
  
"Ginny! Harry! How nice to see you! Did you all get everything you needed worked out?" Mrs. Weasley asked them as the fell into their kitchen.  
  
"Yes, mum, its all taken care off."  
  
"Good! Then sit down for some breakfast. Ron and Hermione just stuck their heads in to say they arrived at the library to find it closed and are dropping by for a visit. They should be here in a few minutes." Everyone sat down to eat and a few minutes later Ron and Hermione appeared in the doorway. "Come in, come in, and eat." Mrs. Weasley sat Ron and Hermione down. They both seemed to have recovered from the shock of this morning's news.  
  
"Hey Harry when Breakfast is over do you want to go out back and work over some quidditch moves." Ron asked  
  
"Sure, sounds like fun."  
  
"After Breakfast want to go up to my room, we haven't had one of our girl talks in a long time." Ginny asked Hermione.  
  
"Great!" Soon the group had split and they were all having a blast hanging out with their friends.  
  
.....................................................................................................  
  
Well, that's the next Part.......Yeah  
  
BEK! 


	5. Problems

I don't own anything related to Harry potter or anything of the sort.  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
"Well, well, well, Potter finally decided to tell. He finally thought it was safe. Well, that's fine by me. The more people he tells, the stronger my attack becomes."  
  
..............................................................................  
  
"Hermione, isn't this whole thing kind of creepy? I mean almost a full year after the final battle and suddenly I'm revisiting scenes of that night in my sleep." Ginny and Hermione had been talking for a while, "I mean, right after Harry told me, the dreams started to haunt me."  
  
"Well, maybe it was in your head this whole time and it's just took something to bring it to the top of your head." Hermione thought it through carefully.  
  
"I guess your right, but I just can't help shake the feeling that something's wrong here." Ginny shook her head. "Any how, enough about me. What's up with you, and please, no details on your love life with my brother."  
  
...................................................................  
  
"What's going on between you and Ginny anyway?" Ron smirked as Harry and he got some brooms from the broom shed.  
  
"Nothing, what makes you think that?"  
  
"Oh come on Harry. I'm your best friend. I know when you fancy someone, and you fancy my little sis."  
  
"Sure, what ever you say. Come on lets play some quidditch." Harry tried to smile and act as if his best friend didn't hit a bull's-eye.  
  
................................................................................. "Don't you think your mum will be a little mad that you all are just dropping in randomly?"  
  
"Nah. Mum always loves to see us..."  
  
"...And our newly found business partners." With that, the Twins walked into the Burrow.  
  
"Mum!" Fred yelled out. "We've come for a visit."  
  
"Oh how nice dears," Her voice dropped to a more serious tone, "As long as your not testing out new candy ingredients in our stew again. I've never seen one family throw-up so much. And who is your new friend?"  
  
"Mum, Meet our new business partner, Igor."  
  
"And Igor, are you just as big trouble makers as these two?"  
  
"Me, a trouble maker, why never. I am a well behaved young man." Fred tried his hardest to look as if this didn't surprise him, and George just tried not to laugh.  
  
"So, did everyone vanish, why are their no munchkins around." Fred asked.  
  
"Ginny and Hermione are up in Ginny's room, and Harry and Ron our out flying around."  
  
"Oh little brother, we have something for you to try! I'm Just kidding mum."  
  
.................................................................  
  
"Fred, George, Some Guy I don't know! Hey!" Harry zoomed down from where he was throwing quaffles at Ron.  
  
"Hey Harry, want some candy?"  
  
"I'll pass." Harry looked disgusted at the candy he saw before him.  
  
"What have I told you about trying stuff on my best friends? It's just not done!" Ron smiled as he came down to greet his brothers.  
  
"I wasn't trying anything! This is innocent candy given to us by our new best friend, Igor."  
  
"Oh Crap," Harry backed away from them, "Look at his smile." Ron looked from his brothers to Igor and back again.  
  
"Oh Shit." Ron backed up with Harry, "It's another one of them. A third Weasley twin, I never thought it was possible.  
  
"I'm honest not like your brothers," Igor scratched his head, "Why do people get so worried?"  
  
"Maybe its cause your not like us..."  
  
"...Your worse. It's your fault we are here in the first place."  
  
"Hey! How was I supposed to know that Fred was gunna blast a hole through the wall when I scared him."  
  
"My exact words last week were, 'if you scare me like that again, I'm gunna blast a hole through the wall'" Fred glared.  
  
"Well how was I to know you were serious?" As they fought, Harry and Ron had made a mad dash toward the house.  
  
"Harry, dear? Ron? Why do you to look so petrified?"  
  
"Fred and George's new friend is just like them. There out to get us." Mrs. Weasley just laughed.  
  
...........................................................................  
  
"LA LA LA LA LA LA!!!!! Didn't I say NO details about you and Ron?!?!" Ginny yelled with her fingers in her ears.  
  
"You asked what I was doing last week! And I even warned you didn't want to know."  
  
"Fine, fine. New topic."  
  
"Okay, what's up with you and Harry?"  
  
"What'd ya mean? Nothing is up."  
  
"Oh come on. You face is the color of your hair. Plus, in his story, he said that you were his one weakness. If that's not romantic, I don't know what is."  
  
"Look, Harry and I have decided that we weren't gunna get into anything until this whole thing calms down."  
  
"Oh but you want something to happen. Spill. How do you really feel?" Ginny's face got even redder.  
  
"How much time do you have?" Ginny laughed as Hermione threw a pillow at her.  
  
..............................................................................................  
  
"So how long are you three here for?" Mrs. Weasley addressed the twins and Igor.  
  
"However long it takes to fix our wall and all that good stuff." Igor laughed.  
  
"What'd you do this time?" Mrs. Weasley rounded on her sons, "Wait, I don't even want to know. You all can stay in your old room."  
  
"Yes Ma'am" The three replied in unison.  
  
.......................................................................................... "Well, I suppose we should be going. Thanks for Dinner, Mum." Ron stood up from the table where he was eating.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose I should get home too. Goodbye all." Hermione followed Harry and Ron from the room and we three small pops they were gone.  
  
"Well I'm heading up to bed now. G'night." Ginny kissed her mum and dad and headed upstairs.  
  
.............................................................................................  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, O great Lord, how exactly do you except to use this girl to kill that boy."  
  
"Firstly it is none of your business how I plan to get rid of my enemies, but since I'm in a good mood. There's this spell I created that will only work if it doesn't hit the person it was sent to. If it does than it just knocks them out for a little while, If not, it create a strange connection between the one it was supposed to hit and the one it did hit. This connection is only active when both sides know about the spell. The more people that know about the spell, the stronger the connection becomes. The connection can only be broken by the death of either of the connected, or the one that casts the spell."  
  
"My Lord, This is wonderful and all, but, how will this bring the poor children's downfall."  
  
"The person which the spell hits will receive all pain the other person feels, mental, emotional, and physical, all pain. The poor potter boy will be so weak from the pain of the poor girl by the time I'm done with her, He'll be a snap to kill off. And there is nothing they can do to stop it. Everyone goes through pain. No one can avoid pain altogether."  
  
"Genius, almighty Dark Lord. Pure Genius."  
  
"And the best part is, they'll think I'm dead..."  
  
................................................................................................  
  
Ginny woke up screaming at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Honey. Honey are you okay?"  
  
"Fine, fine. What time is it?"  
  
"5 minutes until Midnight. Why?"  
  
"Can I get a glass of water please?"  
  
"Sure, I'll be right back."  
  
"Oh, God. This is all my fault. I will be his downfall."  
  
...................................................................................................................  
  
"Harry! HARRY!" Ron was sitting over Harry's bed shaking him awake. "Harry, you were screaming really loudly. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Nightmare you know?"  
  
"Okay, G'night." Ron walked out of the room. Harry laid back down. The fact was he wasn't having a nightmare is what scared him. In fact, he wasn't even screaming in his sleep. He was chasing a snitch. Turned and looked toward the clock. 11:57. He yawned and feel asleep.  
  
............................................................................  
  
"Harry, are you sure your okay?" Harry had just walked into the kitchen holding his head.  
  
"I'm fine, just a minor headache. I'll be fine."  
  
"If your sure. Anyway, Ginny stuck her head through the fireplace earlier to see if you were in. I told her you go over to the burrow when you woke up."  
  
"Alright. I'll head over now." With a pop, Harry was gone.  
  
.....................................................................................................  
  
"Hullo?" Harry called through the burrow. It looked utterly deserted.  
  
"I'm in my room! Come on up!" Ginny yelled. Harry made his way up the stairs.  
  
"What's up?" Harry entered to find Ginny sitting on her bed, looking like she had cried for hours. "Ginny?"  
  
"Harry. We have a problem."  
  
"What kind of problem?"  
  
"A Voldemort related problem."  
  
"Shit."  
  
...........................................................................................................................  
  
that was fun to write....sorry it took so long though......  
  
BEK 


	6. Pain where Pain is not deserved

Review of Chapter 5:  
  
"Harry. We have a problem."  
  
"What kind of problem?"  
  
"A Voldemort related problem."  
  
"Shit."  
  
...............................................  
  
"What Makes you think that?"  
  
"I had another dream"  
  
"How big a trouble?" Harry's head began to pound as he looked upon Ginny.  
  
"Big." Ginny stood up and walked toward Harry. About a foot in front of him she stopped and an looked up at him. She reached out her hand and pinched her own arm.  
  
"Ow!" Harry grabbed his own arm in a mimic of hers and rubbed where a sharp pain had formed. Harry looked up and met Ginny's eyes which we beginning to water again.  
  
"I wanted it to be a lie. I was hoping it wasn't true." Ginny sat down on the ground and Harry sprang to comfort her. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered into her ear that it would all be okay. As they sat there, Ginny slowly began to reveal what she had seen and heard in her dream.  
  
"And it _WILL_ be all my fault!" Ginny began crying again with her head buried into Harry's chest.  
  
"No, no, it's okay. We're not cursed. It was a mind trick. Watching you pinch yourself made my arm hurt. Really, we are okay." Harry said, willing himself to believe what he had just said.  
  
"I dunno..." Ginny began to object.  
  
"No. We are not cursed. Trust me." Harry said more firmly.  
  
"Okay, if you're sure." Ginny looked up at Harry's face and realized how closed they were. Their faces were no more than a inch apart.  
  
"Gin, Mom sent me to tell..." Fred cut off as he looked into the room, "What the freak is going on here!?!" George came sprinting up the stairs and looked into the room. Harry began to back away from Ginny. He had seen Fred and George mad before and he did not want to become one of their victims.  
  
"It's okay Harry." Ginny said as she stood up. She walked toward the door blocking Fred and George from getting in. "How old am I?"  
  
"What's that have to do with this? Harry was trying..."  
  
"How old am I?" Ginny persisted.  
  
"Seventeen."  
  
"And what does that mean?"  
  
"You're old enough to take care of yourself."  
  
"Good. You remember our discussion then." Fred and George began to back out.  
  
Right before Ginny shut the door, she hear Igor yell, "You got told off by a girl!"  
  
"What discussion from before?" Harry wondered.  
  
"Fred thought I was too young to walk down to the store by myself." Harry and Ginny made eye contact and began to laugh.  
  
...................................................................................  
  
Everyone had gathered around the Weasley table to eat breakfast. Fred and George kept sneaking glares at Harry and Ginny kept throwing dirty looks at them. Igor looked from Ginny to Fred and George and burst out laughing. Ginny, finally getting sick of it, turned to Harry.  
  
"Do you wanna have some seeker practice?"  
  
"Sure." They both stood up and headed towards the door. As they walked out, Igor feel off his chair laughing as Fred and George followed behind at a slow pace.  
  
"Okay it's a race to see who can get the snitch the fastest." Ginny released the snitch. "Mount your brooms. Ready. Set. Fly!" Ginny and Harry both kicked off the ground and began to search the sky for the glittering gold ball. After Harry searched the sky for a while, he looked over at Ginny.  
  
'Are we really connected?' Harry thought as he watched her red hair flew behind her as she circled looking for snitch. Seconds later, Ginny dove toward the ground, but Harry scanned the ground and knew better. When Ginny pulled up she glared at Harry and he just smiled.  
  
"Why do you have to be so damn smart?" Ginny questioned.  
  
"Only when it comes to sports." Harry smiled at Ginny with a devilish smile. A little while later, Harry made a dive for the ground. Ginny followed and Harry pulled up just before the ground. Ginny pulled up just in time to roll softly to the ground, where she laid motionless. Harry panicked as he felt a stinging pain on his knee. He flew down next to Ginny.  
  
"Shit, Ginny! Ginny?" as Harry looked at her she began to smile and laugh, "Ginny! I'm gunna kill you!" Harry yelled as he chased Ginny around the yard, with each step pain shot through his knee. When Ginny finally stopped running in the middle of the Burrow's gardens, she looked at her knee. She must have cut when she fell and now it was bleeding nicely. She got out her wand and tapped the wound. The bleeding stopped immediately. When Harry finally caught up to her, Ginny stared at his knee. When Harry looked down, he noticed bloodstains on his jeans.  
  
"What happened to your knee?" Ginny asked as Harry sat down and rolled up his jeans.  
  
"I dunno." Harry looked at his knee. There was an obvious cut there, but it wasn't bleeding anymore. "It just started stinging when I was flying down to you after you feel. Without warning, Ginny stood up and sat down on the other side of Harry, pressing her cut knee up next to his. The cuts were the exact same size and shape. Harry looked up at Ginny's face and saw her eyes begin to water. He wrapped his arms around her as she began to cry. Ginny buried her head in to the crook between Harry's collarbone and chin. As they sat there, Harry whispered words of encouragement and telling Ginny it would be okay. When Ginny finally lifted her head up, Harry leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. That very second, two people sprang out of the bushes next to them.  
  
"Step away from the sister!" Fred and George yelled in unison. Ginny pulled away from Harry, her eyes lit.  
  
"So you're spying on me now! That's it! If I EVER catch you two spying one me or any of that crap again, I will personally make sure you two will NEVER be able to ride a broom again! NEVER!" Ginny screamed at her brothers who stood shocked. They both looked rather silly, standing with twigs and leaves tangled in their fiery red hair, staring at there younger sister with complete and total shock, both of their mouths partially hanging open. As Ginny walked away she was sure she heard the snickering of Igor in the bushes.  
  
............................................................  
  
Back in Ginny's room, Harry and Ginny sat across the room from each other. "Harry, something is seriously wrong. What is going on here?"  
  
"You know as well as I do. If we are to believe your dream we are connected by a curse placed on us by Lord Voldemort. And if all in your dream is true then..." Harry paused as if he didn't want to say out loud what that meant.  
  
"Then Voldemort is still alive." Ginny finished in almost a whisper. Pain was sent through Harry's brain.  
  
"Do you have a headache too? Or is this one all mine?" Harry questioned with a laugh in his voice.  
  
"Nope, sorry. It's mine too." Ginny laughed and the pain in Harry's head slightly lifted.  
  
"I hate to bring up a serious topic again, but are we gunna tell anyone?"  
  
"I dunno, you heard what he said in my dream. The more people we tell the stronger the attack becomes."  
  
"I know, I know, but don't you think it's important that someone other than us knows that what ever pain you suffer also will effect me?"  
  
"Yeah, but I don't want you feeling my pain anymore than you already are."  
  
"Then why don't we tell Hermione and Ron? They already know about that night so it can't hurt to much more."  
  
"I dunno, but If you want to go ahead. You're the one who will feel my pain." Ginny commented.  
  
"Let's tell them on Wednesday when I pick you up from babysitting."  
  
"Okay. It's a plan."  
  
.................................................................................................  
  
The rest of the week passed rather uneventfully. Harry got random headaches coming from Ginny. On Sunday night, Mrs. Weasley seemed to find Ginny's cut and disinfected it, judging from the stinging that formed over his cut for a half hour. Ron asked Harry what happen to his knee. Harry said quidditch and Ron said he no longer cared. When noon on Wednesday came, Harry waited outside the Kinla's front door for Ginny to come out.  
  
"Hey." Ginny finally emerged half smiling.  
  
"Would you care to explain the pain I felt on my head earlier this morning?" Harry joked with Ginny.  
  
"You mean when Amber was chasing Bekky with a bat, so Bekky grabbed my hair for dear life and nearly tore it all out?"  
  
"That would explain it, yeah." Harry laughed as he and Ginny walked toward the house, trying to brace himself for how his to best friends would react to the fact that He and Ginny were cursed.  
  
....................................................................................................................  
  
"Hey, is Hermione here yet?" Ginny questioned as they entered Harry's apartment.  
  
"No, but she'll be here soon." Ron answered as he walked out of the kitchen, "You two aren't gunna tell us y'all are getting married or nothing like that, right?"  
  
"Ron, this is a serious matter, nothing to be joked about at all." Ginny's face suddenly became hard and forceful. Ron shut up.  
  
"I'm Here!" Hermione's voice carried throughout the apartment.  
  
"Then let us began." Harry told Ron and Hermione what was going on, while Ginny filled in little details Harry missed.  
  
"You guys this is bad." Ron commented when he saw Harry and Ginny were done.  
  
"This is real bad! You know what you just found out! Voldemort is still alive! He out there right now doing something and we don't know what!" Hermione practically squealed.  
  
"Oh my goodness your right!" Ginny suddenly saw this thing in a whole new light, "This isn't just Harry and me. Voldemort's out there. He could be doing anything!" Harry's eyes grew wide as he fell onto the couch and buried his head in his hands. Ginny sat down next to him, trying to think of something to do. Everything that was so complicated just got 20 times worse. Harry and Ginny both got a headache, Harry's doubled cause he had his own and Ginny's to deal with.  
  
"I supposed we should tell Dumbledore." Harry said after about 20 minutes of silence.  
  
"Yeah, but can I take a nap first. My head is killing me." Ginny asked.  
  
"You're telling me." Harry commented as he headed toward his bedroom. Ginny got out a blanket from the closet that Harry got one for her a week ago, and went to curl up on the couch.  
  
Hermione and Ron walked into Ron's room and sat on the bed. When suddenly Ron laughed, "I guess this puts our news on hold for a little while."  
  
"Yeah," Hermione chuckled as she looked at her hand, "But when their ready for it, they'll be happy for some good news."  
  
.......................................................................................................  
  
A/N!!!  
  
Okay. I realized I forgot to explain the origin of Igor at the end of the last chapter. My family all went out to eat one day and my brother was shooting spitballs at my little sister and her best friend. When my questioned him about it, he said in what I picture is a Fred and George voice, "Me? Shoot spitballs? Why, I'd Never!" then I decided to write a character in based on him. When I asked what I wanted his name to be he proudly announced "IGOR!" so I put it in. So, that's Igor.  
  
Also, I am sad to say that I might not be updating in a while. On July 22, I'm leaving to take a bus tour around Europe. I will have very little access to any computers what so ever. However, I will be taking a notebook with me so that during down time of the tour, I can write down the story. So when I get back (August 14) I will be able to type and update to make up for all that lost time. I'm sorry to disappoint you all and I hope you will continue to read when I do return.  
  
BEK


	7. An Untimly Death

I own nothing...nor will I the entire rest of this story so...I'm gunna stop putting this on the top of every page....

Thanks so much to all My Reviewers: Emmie, Artemis, The Vampire Story Hunter, k-kat13, Shinegami's Little Sis, malfoygranger4eva, Fred-George-Lee-Luver, Emerald W, milky way bar, Sarahamanda, Tanydwr, kay345, hotchic12, Captianjack, blackdragonofdeath13, Sarah, wacky-tarz, fuzzylumpkins82, Lion's Roar, Slicn' Rory, diehard draco hermione, Hakkai - Gojyo - Goku - Sanzo, Shapeshifter,moonfyre, Nightwing 509, and Lily Dwarf. It's those reviews that keep me writing!

Chapter 7:An Untimely Death

...................................................................

Harry sat up. He wasn't screaming this time, but his head was throbbing terribly. He leaned back on to his bead and tried to fall back asleep. A few seconds later he heard the door creak open. Without even opening his eyes, he moved to the side of his bed so that Ginny could lay down next to him.

"You felt it too?" she questioned as she snuggled into his arms.

Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny. "Yeah, I felt it too."

............................................

Ginny led the way out of Harry's room after they woke up the second time. Ron stared at the two of them looking utterly disgusted. Ginny looked back and realized how wrong this must look. Harry had just followed her out shirtless, (looking very hott with his quidditch muscles) while she herself had the bottom buttons of her blouse undone, making it easier for her to sleep. Ginny sat on the ground and began to laugh. When it finally dawned on Harry what could have been assume, he turned very pink and began to mutter explanations. When Ginny finished laughing she stood up.

"Nothing happened, what's for breakfast?" She said in a very matter-of-fact tone.

"Nothing. It's 5 o'clock at night. And we still need to talk to Dumbledore."

"Plus, mum will be here to pick me up soon, and I have to baby-sit in the morning." Ginny called from the kitchen.

"Fine," Hermione trekked into the kitchen closely followed by Ron and Harry, "I'll come over early tomorrow and as soon as Harry picks you up from Babysitting, we will head out to see Dumbledore. Perhaps I should write Dumbledore and ask if we can come tomorrow." Hermione put her hand to her head, looking for a piece of parchment and a quill.

For a few seconds, Ginny stared at Hermione's hand, then threw some hand signs at Ron, whose ears got read as he threw some signs back at her. She smiled and said something back.

"Will someone tell me what's going on here?" Hermione looked from Ron to Ginny.

"Well, after Fred and George left for Hogwarts, Ginny and I got rather bored, so we created our own little sign language." Ron continued to sign as he talked.

"And what, may I ask, are you two talking about?" Harry questioned. Ron pulled Hermione to the side, and whispered in her ear. She laughed and nodded slightly.

"There getting married!" Ginny happily announced. Hermione held out her ring, while Ginny ooed and awed. Harry patted Ron on the back.

"You didn't even tell me you wanted to propose!" Harry laughed.

"Yeah I did, but you just said 'yeah right, like you'd have the guts for that.'" Ron smiled, "and of course I would like you to be my best man."

"And I would like you to be my maid-of-honor." Hermione turned to Ginny.

"Eek! Yay! That will be so much fun! Do I get to help you pick out your dress? It is going to be white...isn't it?!" Ginny looked from Hermione to Ron with a questioning Eye.

"Of course!" Hermione yelled with sarcastic insult. "Why would you doubt my purity?" Everyone laughed, except for Ron, who let out a nervous giggle, which made everyone else laugh harder. When the laughter subsided, Hermione struck up conversation again.

"We still need to find a flower girl and a ring bearer though."

"Are you set on having a male ring bearer?" Ginny asked.

"No, I guess not, why?"

"cause I know the 5 sweetest girls you will ever meet..."

.................................................................

Ginny walked toward the Kinla's with a skip in her step. Hermione and Ron agreed to let Amber and Diane be Ring Bearers while Bekky and Carol pull Elaine behind them in a wagon, the three of them flower girls. She knew the girls would be so excited, especially Carol. Ever since carol had asked about Harry, she and Ginny became steadily closer. Ginny almost considered carol her best friend, seconded only be Hermione. She began to hum as she got closer to the house. She was in such a good mood she didn't even notice that no one was waiting for her at the window as they had before...

...............................................................

"Good morning, Harry." Hermione welcomed Harry in the kitchen.

"Same to you." Harry smiled. He had a wonderful dream and was in an all around good mood this morning. He sat down to eat with Hermione and Ron, who discussing details on their wedding, Hermione much more enthusiastically then Ron. About 20 minutes after he started to eat, Harry pushed away his food. He suddenly felt very sick. His head started to hurt and he just felt all around bad.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Harry stood up and began pacing around the kitchen table. "Harry!" Harry stopped pacing and looked towards Ron and Hermione.

"I have to go." Harry scooped up his jacket and headed out the door.

....................................................................................

"Ginny!" Harry yelled as he knocked on the door of the Kinla's. A very red-eyed Mrs. Kinla answered the door. "Hello, I'm Ginny's friend Har—."

"Harry, I know. She said you might be coming. Follow me." Mrs. Kinla led Harry into a room with two twin beds. Ginny was kneeling next to one, which held a limp body with dirty blond hair that fell in corkscrews around her head.

"Oh Harry!" Ginny flung herself into Harry's outstretched arms and buried her face in his chest crying. Harry wrapped his arms around her and gently kissed the top of her head. About five minutes later, Ginny straightened up. "Harry, this is Carol Kinla. She died last night from being charmed by the forbidding curse. Ministry Officials have been in and out all morning. I need to go find Bekky." With that Ginny turned and left the room.

Harry looked over to carol. "Good bye Carol, You are much loved, and you will be missed very much."

............................................................................................

(A/N) AHH!!! ::Crying:: Poor Carol! She was so young and so sweet. She was my favorite of the Kinla's, but unfortunately, she had to go...however she will live on in my heart and in the hearts of the characters...

(A/N) I'm BACKKKKKK!!!! I got home a few days ago, so I will be updating rapidly for the next few days! Sorry that this chapter was so short. I just wanted to get something up so everyone would know I'm still alive. Anyway! Thanks for all the reviews you have given me! They really make me want to keep writing.


	8. There’s always a way

Review of last chapter:

"Oh Harry!" Ginny flung herself into Harry's outstretched arms and buried her face in his chest crying. Harry wrapped his arms around her and gently kissed the top of her head. About five minutes later, Ginny straightened up. "Harry, this is Carol Kinla. She died last night from being charmed by the forbidding curse. Ministry Officials have been in and out all morning. I need to go find Bekky." With that, Ginny turned and left the room.

Harry looked over to Carol. "Good bye Carol, You are much loved, and you will be missed very much."

............................................................................................

Chapter 8: There's always a way.

...........................................

Harry walked out of Carol's bedroom. He saw Ginny in the living room with Bekky on the couch. "Why do you wanna be with me? I'll just remind you of Carol and make you sadder. I don't want anyone to be sadder." Bekky sighed and looked to her knees.

"Because you were her sister, her twin no less, and I have yet to see you shed a tear. You must be hurting as bad, if not worse then the rest of us, but you haven't talked to anyone. I'm here to be your shoulder to cry on." Almost instantly, Bekky broke down and began to cry in Ginny's arms.

"I didn't even notice. I was four feet away from her as she died and I didn't even notice. I didn't hear whoever came in and I didn't do anything to stop them. I didn't save my sister." Bekky sobbed.

"Perhaps it's better that you slept though it. You couldn't of saved Carol alone, and the murderer might have killed you too if you woke up. It is bad enough to lose Carol, but it would be hell to lose you too." Bekky sat up and looked Ginny right in the eye.

"I Love you, Ginny. Almost more then I do my own mum. Thank you for being her and talking to me." At those words Ginny's, and Harry's, heart lifted some.

"No Problem," Ginny said as she pulled Bekky into a big hug, "I love you too."

Harry looked at the two of them. 'Ginny is a master of children, she will be a great mother.' Harry smiled. 'Dear god, I love her.'

(A/N Sorry, I had to put some fluff in there....)

Harry stepped into the room. "Umm, Ginny. We might want to go soon, when I got your feelings I just kind of left Hermione and Ron sitting at the kitchen table. Not to mention, we have a meeting with Dumbledore."

"Okay, just let me say good bye to everyone." Ginny stood up and took Bekky's Hand.

When Ginny was ready, they stared to make their way back to Harry's apartment. Ginny started to cry again on the walk home. Harry placed his arm around her and quietly comforted her as they walked. When they reached the apartment, Harry told Ginny to go get cleaned up while he explained what happened to Hermione and Ron. Upon Hearing the News, Hermione began to Cry, saying six was much to young.

"And you guys, I think I know who killed her. Ginny was contently talking to me about how wonderful Carol is. Voldemort must have found out how she felt and killed Carol. It's weakening me three fold. I'm sad to see Carol die, and I'm sad to she Ginny unhappy, but also I get Ginny's sadness from Carol's death." Harry's eyes widened as he thought of something else. "Oh My, Guys, I'm the Reason Carol's dead, If It weren't for me, Bekky would still have her sister today."

"Harry, Don't beat yourself up. You couldn't help it that Voldemort is a psycho murderer. Don't make yourself weaker then you all ready are." Hermione tried to comfort Harry.

"Come on, Harry, Perk up mate." Ron also failing to cheer him up. Ginny came in and saw Harry on the Verge of tears. A Pang of Guilt went through her head. Ginny walked up and put her arm around his shoulder.

"Come on Harry. I'm trying my hardest to be happy for you, and watching you cry isn't helping any. Harry looked up and met Ginny's eyes. He forced a weak smile. "Better. Not Much, But Better. Come on, let's go." Ginny stood up but no one else moved. "Do I have to go alone?" Ginny asked, and with four pops, they were gone.

...........................................................................

When they all had arrived at the gates, they started up the path towards the front doors. About halfway down the path, Harry sighed and stretched and stuck his hands in his pockets, Ron interlaced his fingers behind his head, and Hermione Shifted her purse. Ginny suppressed a laugh. By the look of them, it would just be a normal weekend, them all back at school.

"Feels good to be back." Harry sighed.

"I guess its true, you don't know what you got 'til it's gone." Ron looked around the grounds.

"Yeah, well, I'll be back in September, Only a few weeks away, so can we hurry?" Ginny joked the others.

"Fine, Race to the entrance, Ready set go." Hermione and Ginny took off towards the doors. However, they were no match to Harry and Ron, both of them having already started Quidditch training. The blew past the girls. When the girls caught up with hem, the guys were doing a freaky little victory dance and make complete fools of themselves. Hermione and Ginny looked at each other, and then jumped on the boys, tackling them to the ground. When they finally stopped fighting, Ron had let Hermione win, and she was sitting across his stomach. Within seconds, they began to snog. Harry, however, was not about to lose to a girl, and ended up holding Ginny's hands above her head as she laid on the ground, him kneeling next to her with his other hand on her stomach. He leant down and kissed her on the nose.

"We'll call it a draw." He laughed and stood up. Upon seeing Hermione and Ron, He pulled out his wand. "And here are the benefits of being a best friend." He said to no one in particular, and sent a Jet of water at the young couple. Ginny began to laugh as Hermione squealed and jumped when the water hit her. Ron swore rather loudly. "Now, now, Ron, we can't have you swearing in front of ladies." Harry hit Ron with a tickling charm, knocking him to the ground. When he managed to sit up, Ron signed something over to Ginny. Ginny's face immediately turned Pink. Ginny showed Ron a well known, one fingered sign, and sent a curse at him. Ron fell over and his hair turned Dark Blue. "Don't worry, He'll be awake in 2 minutes and his hair will turn back to a normal color in 2 hours." Ginny smiled and walked into the school. Harry followed, but Hermione said she was going to wait until Ron came around.

Ginny and Harry quickly found their way to Dumbledore's office. When they walked into his office, they saw Neville Longbottom standing across from Dumbledore.

"Ah, you're here," Dumbledore said, "Though two down I see."

"Well, Ron made the mistake of making Ginny mad, so Hermione's waiting for him to come to." Harry laughed.

"I see," Dumbledore laughed, "Well, then, make you at home while we wait." Ginny began to talk to Dumbledore as Harry sat next to Neville.

"Ginny! I'm going to kill you!" Ron came screaming up the stairs, trailing Hermione behind him, "Look at my hair! What have you done to my hair?!?"

"Calm down, Ron, It'll return to normal in about two hours. May this teach you not to make fun of me again." Ginny turned back to Dumbledore, who appeared to be stifling a laugh. Ron, still fuming, sat down in a chair next to Neville.

Dumbledore coughed, "Now if you don't mind, I believe we scheduled this meeting for a reason."

"Right, well, I guess I should talk first." Harry stood up and explained the night with Voldemort, and how he ended up telling Ginny. After that Ginny stood to explain her dreams and the time, she fell and scraped both their knees.

"After that, it was just minor things, like the time Bekky..."Ginny stopped talking. Harry felt his heart drop and his headache intensify. He knew Ginny had just remembered Carol's death. Harry sat Ginny down and explained the rest of the story and his theories on Voldemort. Ginny cried the entire time, sometimes becoming so sad that tears leaked out of Harry's eyes as well. When he was finished, Ginny reached up and pinched her arm.

"Ow!" Harry rubbed his arm and turned to face Ginny.

"How much worse than before?"

"Not much, considering we've told four people since last time." Ginny was still crying, so Harry sat down next to her and held her close. Immediately, Harry felt her sadness lift a little. It wasn't much but it was something.

"Well, this is a problem," Dumbledore's eyes had lost their trademark twinkle, "But it might nor be as bad as we think."

"This is Voldemort back to Life we're talking about!" Ron exclaimed.

"I understand Mr. Weasley, but I think I might know a way to make this much easier than it seems. I'm not sure of the details yet. However, I think you should get miss Weasley home, she looks a little worse for the wear. Mr. Longbottom, please remain here, I need to speak to you." Dumbledore directed. The four leaving began to get up and leave, the last of the four being Harry. "Oh Harry," Dumbledore called right before Harry walked out the door. Harry turned as Dumbledore threw him a box. "Harry 18th Birthday, Your mother gave it to me right before she went into hiding, It's her engagement ring. She was hoping you'd propose with it."

Harry opened the box and nodded, "I will."

.........................................................................

When Harry caught up with the others, Ron was trying to support Ginny as she cried. He wasn't doing all that well.

"Come here Ginny." Harry called. Ginny came towards him, crying harder than ever, then Harry began to cry as well. Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's waist, clinging as if for dear life, her head tucked under Harry's chin.

After a while Ginny finally spoke. "I want to go back to the Kinla's. I want to spend time with them." Harry just nodded. "You all just go home. I'll be fine by myself."

Harry shook his head and spoke up. "No, Ginny, I don't want you going anywhere alone until this whole thing blows over. At all times I want you to be with either Hermione, Ron or I, can you promise me that?" Ginny nodded, surprised by the worry and fear enclosed in Harry's command.

Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement with what Harry was saying. "I'll go with her to the Kinla's." Harry added to Ron and Hermione, they again nodded, and everyone continued to walk down the path to the front gate of Hogwarts.

......................................................................

When Ginny and Harry reached the Kinla's house, Ginny led the way in. There they found the entire Kinla family sitting on or around the couch in the living room.

"What's going on here?" Ginny asked softly.

"Bekky talked to Carol!" Diane almost yelled.

"Well, I sort of dreamed her." Bekky shrugged, "I feel asleep, and she was sitting there next to me and we started talking."

"Really now?" Ginny, who had enough experience with Fred and George, always believed that twins could talk to each other at anytime, and she missed Carol so much, she would believe anything to hear from her again. "What did she say?" Ginny sat on the floor and Harry stood behind her.

"She told me not to worry about her cause she was really happy and that she wanted us to be really happy too. She said that you had good news for the rest of us, Ginny, and she asks that we use rose petals, if that's okay. I dunno what that meant, but when I asked her she just laughed and changed the subject."

"What's the good news Ginny?" Amber asked, scooting nearer to Ginny.

"Well, I've told you all about my older brother Ron, and his Girlfriend Hermione?" All the girls nodded in agreement. "Well they are getting married and they would love to have you all in the their wedding, two of you as flower girls, two of you as ring bearers." All the girls squealed with excitement. Even Mrs. Kinla managed a smile, before frowning again.

"Is it right that we all should be happy this soon after Carol's death?" Harry turned towards Mrs. Kinla.

"Well, I didn't know Carol very well, but when my godfather died I wondered the same thing whenever I smiled or laughed. Then my godfather's only living best friend told me, that no matter what, my godfather wouldn't want me to be sad. So if you believe that Carol would rather you be happy, then just give her what she wants."

Mrs. Kinla smiled, "That's the best advice I've ever heard in my entire life. Thank you, umm, what's you name again?"

"Harry, Harry Potter." At the sound of Harry's name, Amber jumped up and ran towards him.

"Oh! My! Goodness! You're Harry Potter! Oh my Gosh! I LOVE YOU! Can I see your scar?! PLEASE?!" Harry laughed and pulled back his bangs, revealing his famous scar. Amber screamed and bolted into her room, returning with a smiling picture of Harry and a pen. "Can you sign this for me?"

Harry, who had gotten use to people charging up and trying to hug and kiss him since he "defeated" Voldemort, took the picture and signed it. When he leaned down to give it back, he kissed her softly on the head. Amber presently fainted, but Harry caught her and laid her down on the couch. He turned and made eye-contact with Ginny, and the both cracked up, soon followed by the Kinla's.

"She's...a big...fan of yours...she hopes...to follow...your footsteps...in becoming...a young seeker." Mrs. Kinla explained through her laughs.

Ginny looked at her watch. "Well, it's almost 3:30. Should we start walking back to your apartment now?"

"Sure," Harry turned back to Mrs. Kinla, "Does amber have her own broom?" Mrs. Kinla shook her head. "Okay, I'll send her a signed Firebolt, if that's okay."

Mrs. Kinla nodded, "She'll be so happy."

"Come on superstar." Ginny called from the door. Harry waved and headed out the door.

..................................................................

When they had gotten a safe distance from the Kinla's, Ginny started to mimic Amber, all in good fun.

"Oh, Harry, I love you, I love you!" Ginny threw her arms around Harry's neck and lifted her feet. Ginny looked up at Harry, "What, I don't get a kiss too?" Ginny's face was less then an inch away from Harry's. Slowly, Harry leaned forward, and his lips met Ginny's. Harry pulled back quickly. Harry had had his share of girlfriends while he was in his 6th and 7th year, but when he kissed Ginny, their was a spark their that wasn't their when he kissed all his other girlfriends.

He pulled back so quickly that Ginny lost her grip. With his seeker reflexes, Harry caught Ginny under the neck and knees, rather superman style.

Ginny laughed, "My hero!" She exclaimed as Harry put her down on the ground. "Hey, can we head back to that park where we played the Q&A game?" Ginny asked.

"Sure, lets just run up and Ring your mum and let her know I'm bringing you home later."

"Ring? We don't have a telephone."

"Then Floo, ugh, you no what I mean!" Harry complained with mock frustration. Ginny Laughed and followed him up the stairs.

............................................................................................

(A/N) Yay! Another chapter said and Done! I should have the next chapter up in a few days! Okay...see ya then...and PLEASE Review!!!


End file.
